The Spirit of Forgiveness
by LaReinaBlanca
Summary: Sequel to The Protector of Justice. Months later after Kate's death... but she isn't the same like before. Now she's a spirit that protects the innocents from the darkness. But a new threat is about to happen, and her new enemy is someone that she never expected. Can Kate find happiness again? Or will she reject everything that she once love?
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

**(Jack's POV)**

Months have passed since Kate left, I've been trying to continue as normal, but I can't, the nightmares appear in my dreams, Pitch is getting stronger each day… each night I stare at the Moon waiting for a sign.

Last night, something caught my attention, the Man in the Moon showed me a silhouette of a beautiful girl, in a dark-blue dress with silver sleeves, her blonde hair was in a braid which reminds me of Kate, I don't know if this girl is gonna have a role in the future, but I'll wait, after all the Moon never lie.

**(Author's POV)**

There's a story passed by the people from the tribe near the Sacred Mountain.

A boy called Edward told his parents that when he was lost in the forest, a beautiful young lady helped him, years later he become chief of the tribe and passed the story of how he was saved by the spirit.

Dressed in dark-blue with a blue cape, the young spirit help the children to confront their fears, to show forgiveness to others and find their way when they are lost.

The old shamans says that the young spirit takes the form of an eagle to show forgiveness she carries…

* * *

In a town…

Some boys were together…

-I'm telling you the truth, the eagle was helping me to find my parents, that trip to the mountains was so amazing guys!- scream a boy call James.

- You are just imaging things.- say one of his friends that is call, Leo.

- An Eagle guiding you?- ask another of his friends that is call, Raphael.

- Well, believe me or not, thanks to that Eagle I'm here now.- say James facing his friends.

* * *

Some others tell that the young spirit is always follow by some flying serpents that have the face of a dragon and have six small skinny legs.

Those are the spirits of humans that are trying to find their eternal rest and for them to find it… they follow the young spirit to see if she can do something to make them go to their eternal rest.

They say that went she takes a person who is about to die… she guides it to its eternal rest, so it can finally have peace.

But some of them say that they must do something before they leave and that's went they transform into the flying serpents.

The young spirits helps them and try to see if she can do what they want to do.

Some of them have families that blame others for its sudden dead… and the serpents wants them to forgive them, that it wasn't their fault that they're dead now.

As someone that wants forgiveness… she tries to tell the person that forgiveness is the only solution or the person that is dear to it will never find its rest until… it can make a difference.

If its accomplish… the serpents transform into white circles and the other serpents takes them to the Sacred Mountain where the circle will follow the northern lights to have its rest.

The Sacred Mountain is cover by clouds that you can't never see the end of it…

But sometimes you can see the northern lights because that's where the spirits rest.

The way that they know that the spirit is within them… is that from a sunny day… it turns into a cloudy day went the news have said that there wouldn't be clouds today.

Went it rains if someone has die.

Went it's windy and the person doesn't want to have forgiveness then that'll make the serpent be sad and the spirit will show how it feels.

Went it's snowing… this one is more unusual because it will only mean that the person has finally had forgive another and that will mean the purification to its soul, spirit and heart.

She's known as… the Spirit of Forgiveness.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**Strange**

**(Kate's POV)**

It's been so long sense everyone saw me falling from the crag and think that I'm finally dead.

But what they don't know is that I'm here, but as a spirit.

I help the children and the people to have compassion over others and forgive themselves for their mistakes.

The pain, the suffering and also… the sorrow in their hearts were vanishing over time.

I usually were a cape with hood so that I wouldn't show myself to some children.

Some of them have start believe in me and that was making a lot of trouble to come to places without showing my face.

Also… some of the tribes pray for me to help one of their family members to get well.

By the time someone is about to die… I make it feel better so the pain wouldn't be too hard and make the last moments with their loves ones be a happy one.

Must of the serpents that follow me are the ones that haven't get their eternal rest, but they want to change something so they can go on… but some of them can't leave because their love ones wouldn't find forgiveness.

That only made them feel sad and be in pain, which cause me to cry for their pain and make a storm of wind to show them that some of their love ones are suffering because of them.

When someone die… I make the weather be a rainy day.

When someone have finally have peace and forgiveness… I make the place have snowflakes come from the sky without clouds.

That purify the soul, spirit and the heart of someone.

That way everyone can live in peace without suffering in the future.

By job never stops and I must live in the Sacred Mountain sense my tribe has never come there… I must take care of it and make sure that the spirits and souls of the ones that have die to have their eternal rest.

It was wonderful there because the clouds that once were blocking its view… were gone and the light of the sun was finally touching the mountain.

The clouds that are under that prevents the humans to see the top… is because the souls show themselves there and see their love ones until they have the power to go and protect the nature along with their families.

I have the feeling that in this town was in peace for now.

The serpents were around me to guide me in the right direction until… I feel a Guardian coming…

-My friends… we must go.- I say to them and with that we vanish before that person could see us. I didn't realize that I leave the place in total of snow in the ground.

**(Jack's POV)**

Snow? How on earth could it be snowing went I haven't done anything to do with it?

-Another place with snow… I wonder if it has to do with the spirits of the ancestors. Kate… was it you? Its fine, you don't have to answer me, I know you left already…- I say to the wind.

I just hope that wherever Kate is… she's fine.

* * *

With that I return to the North Pole.

-Hey, what's up Jack? Are you feeling well?- ask North.

- I'm just worried, I found another snowy day today.- I say to him.

- Oh, you still can't get Kate out of your head? C'mon, I'm sure she's doing right.- say North.

- I know but Pitch is still around… what if he gets stronger?- I ask him a little worry.

- I can sense Pitch, he's having a bad time, so don't worry, he's no match for anyone at a moment.- say North.

- I hope so, I'll make a few visits now, thank you Santa.- I say to him and I leave.

In my way to the globe I found Sandy.

-Hi Sandy.- I say to him and then he shake hands with me.

He seem concern for me because he start to make figures above his head and I knew that I have to tell him.

-You know sandman, I feel that we have less work.- I say to him.

He make a figure of snow above his head.

-Yeah, I know there's a lot of snowy days, maybe that's one of the reasons.- I say to him.

Then Sandy start to make a lot of pictures that I couldn't make out.

-I know, I know, it's a good thing, calm down with the pictures, Sandy.- I say.

Then he make a mean face and the picture he make was…

-Pitch? Yeah, we need to work harder if we don't want him to get his powers back… I'm gonna keep walking around the city sandman, you go ahead and meet the others, I'll see you later…- I say and fly away.

Why is there so many snowy days? Could it be that something is happening?

**(Pitch's POV)**

It was already dark and so I wonder around with the Nightmares.

-Why I'm taking so long to get my powers back? I have to deal with Guardians and spirits now… damn girl, so you're still alive. Just wait what little surprise I have in store for you, I have no choice, Nightmares, find her…- I order then and with that they fly away.

**(Kate's POV)**

Something was definitely wrong.

I have the feeling that someone very dear to me was in danger or worse… it was turning itself to the dark side.

I look at the Moon and wait… it seems that something in the air is changing.

I just hope that nothing bad comes with it.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Spirit?**

**(Kate's POV)**

I was just sleeping and my mind was fill up with memories of Jack.

Why was I dreaming of him?

But the exact memory that wasn't letting me wake up was the one that went he enter my room and he was touching me.

This is getting out of hand and with that I woke up because the dream of that memory is different.

This time it continue, what Jack didn't dare to continue that night… it continue in my dream.

I still have fantasies of Jack, but maybe he wouldn't want me this time.

I wish he was with me right now.

But I knew that wherever he was… nothing will change and my heart still belongs to him.

Even if he doesn't want it anymore.

It will always be his.

**(Jack's POV)**

I was walking in the night around some towns and then I found Bunny.

-Hey, Frost. I have some information that maybe you're gonna like… And change that sad face already.- say Bunny which make me be surprise. – You know I was passing by this little town near some mountains and the kids there says that a spirit lives nearby, sounds familiar to you?

- A spirit? What do you mean?- I ask him not getting his point of view.

- I mean that the spirit in there… is known as the Spirit of Forgiveness. They also say that she's dress in a blue dress with silver transparent sleeves, blonde hair, and dark-blue eyes as the ocean. They say that went she purifies someone… it starts to snow without clouds in the air.- say Bunny.

Did he say snows without clouds?

There is only one person to do that such thing, but… it couldn't be.

I saw her fall to her death… does it mean that she's alive?

-Snows without clouds? You… you mean it could be Kate?- I ask him very shock.

- Well, I'm not so sure about that, but one thing I'm sure off… I don't think there's a new spirit that can make snowflakes without clouds we know, just don't tell the others I helped you.- say Bunny.

- Thank you, Bunny.- I say to him much more relief than before.

The Sacred Mountain…

I return to the North Pole and walk toward the globe.

-Finding the Sacred Mountain will be easy but… I wonder if you still remember me, Kate…- I say to myself.

If she really is alive than the probabilities of her to lose her memory like I did are very high.

* * *

Next Day…

-Getting ready Jack?- ask North.

I told him what happen and he was also surprise.

-Just remember that maybe she lost all of her memories. You have to think about that possibility, and you can't blame her.- say North.

- I'm sure she's gonna remember me.- I say to him in a hard tone.

- I hope so Jack… I hope so.- say North.

Some Time Later…

-Ready Jack? I'll port you a small town near the Sacred Mountain.- say North already using his portals.

- Perfect, I'll see you later North.- I say to him while I pass the portal.

- Good luck.- say North.

By the time I was on the town… I notice that some things seem strange.

For example that some weird serpents, that have dragon heads with six skinny legs were flying around taking some kind of white shinny circles to the Sacred Mountain.

I follow them without them to realize and be careful that they shouldn't see me.

I notice that on the other side of the clouds… something beautiful that I couldn't see before was showing.

The mountain look wonderful with the northern lights above it as if touching the mountain.

Many white lights were going toward the lights and then I notice that the serpents were going inside the mountain.

I went inside, I just hope that Kate is here.

I hope it was her and not someone else.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was seeing that my little dragons were helping me recollect the souls and spirits of the ones that have pass on.

-Alright. I guess that must of them have a happy life which there isn't any regrets in them to change something so they can all go to the lights.- I say to them and with that they make the souls to finally reach the spirits of our ancestors.

Then I feel that someone else is here.

-Kate?- ask a voice that I knew so well.

That got me froze.

Is he really here?

I turn around to face him.

-Jack?- I ask him.

Then the serpents seem to be angry and try to attack him.

I place my left hand to the side as a sign for them to stop.

With that they went to do their work while I stay alone with Jack.

-What are you doing here?- I ask him.

- Isn't that obvious! I wanted to see you, look at you, woah, I… I… it's been so long Snowflake, we have a lot to talk about! - say Jack.

I notice that he look weak for some reason and then I understock that he couldn't stay here much longer.

- Jack wait, it's good to see you… but I think it's better if you leave… please.- I say to him.

- Leave? But… I just got here Kate… it's me Jack!- scream Jack.

- I know who you are, but… things are different now.- I say to him.

- I don't understand, why are you saying that.- say Jack very serious.

- Because it will never be the same…- I say to him very sad.

- Yeah, you are right, it's not the same, but now it can be better, we can work together. Look at what you can do Kate, it's so beautiful, if only you let me come closer to you.- say Jack.

With that I remember that he sometimes avoided me.

Why he leave me went I was child?

Then I notice that if he stay here… no, I can't let him stay here much longer.

-No, it's not gonna be better… it will never be better Jack.- I say to him.

- But I… Kate, I just want to help you, to be there for you… please let…- say Jack.

- Jack just stop already…- I say to him because this was hurting me even more. – You… you have to leave…

- I… I understand. But you know I'll come back.- I say while I turn around.

- Goodbye Jack.- I say those words full of sadness.

Once he was gone I notice that this place was very sacred and that for him to be here… will mean his dead for sure.

One more reason that I must stay away from him.

I let a tear fall from my eyes to my chin and all the way to the ground.

Jack… if only you knew… how much I love you.

**(Pitch's POV)**

-Oh this wonderful feeling. After all these years, nightmares, do you have good news for me? Ah my little spirit, so you hide on the Sacred Mountain… Let's create more nightmares with your fear Kate. I don't know what scare you, but thanks to that we'll meet… sooner than expected. But first… let my new weapon be against you first.- I say while I look at the sky and let the nightmares go.

Kate… you'll pay for ever interfering in my way again.

**(Jack's POV)**

I return to the North Pole a little sad.

The strange part was that once I was inside the Sacred Mountain… I start to feel weak.

Why did I feel weak in there?

-Jack? Are you okay?- ask Tooth.

- About time Frost, how is your girlfriend?- ask Bunny.

- Shut up, Easter…- I told him.

- Ohhh… did she broke up with you?- ask Bunny.

- Bunny don't be so rude.- say Tooth.

- Can you all please just leave me alone…- I say to them and with that I leave.

I don't know what's going on.

Why is Kate rejecting me?

Did I do something wrong?

**(Author's POV)**

Some Time Later…

North talk to Jack and by the time he finish he leave him.

Tooth was waiting for the news.

-What did he told you North?- ask Tooth.

- Well at least he told me a few things. Really good news in my opinion, but at the same time she's… unstable. Well first of, Kate's a spirit, and has new powers that she can control.- say North.

- Why do you say that?- ask Tooth.

- Well Jack told me that when he tried to get closer to her, she started to panic, maybe she's afraid to hurt him or something…- say North.

Then Sandy make some shapes above his head as a question mark.

-Yes, Sandy, I also think Pitch have something to do with it. But if Jack is telling me the truth, I don't think Kate is going to be very easy to convince.- say North.

- Poor Jack…- say Tooth.

- Don't worry about Jack, I'm sure it's not the last time he's gonna see Kate.- say North.

Then Sandy start to make a shape of the moon with Kate and Jack on each side of it.

-Ow yeah Sandy! Wanna bet?- ask North.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**Enemy?**

**(Jack's POV)**

I sit down next to the window and look at the moon.

-It's been a while, Moon. Can I tell you something…? I don't know what to do, I want to help Kate… I know she's scare but… can you give me a sign, like the one you gave me long ago?- I ask.

- Life sometimes separates people so that they may realize how much they mean to each other. What is worth fighting for…- say the Moon.

- I'm just wasting my time here. I know what I have to do… Thank you, Moon…- I say and with that I stuck up.

- What the…! Where are you going Frost?- ask Bunny.

- To see Kate!- I scream and fly away.

**(Author's POV)**

-Go Jack!- scream North.

Then Sandy place his hands above him as a symbol of joy like North.

-Told ya, I'm so winning this bet.- say North.

- Like really it's been what, a week or two and he's going again to see her. I hope she freezes him for a while.- say Bunny already annoying.

**(Jack's POV)**

I fly all the way to the Sacred Mountain and visit her.

I didn't care if the place was making me feel weak or that I should keep myself away from there.

All I want… was Kate.

-Kate… I'm back.- I say to her once I enter the mountain.

- Jack stop making this more difficult, I told you, you can't help me.- say Kate very sad.

- I know that Snowflake, I'm just here to say hello.- I told her.

- To say… hello?- ask Kate.

And from that day on, I started to visit Kate… just to ask her how her day was or to just say "What a beautiful day, don't you think?"

At first she ignored me, but slowly she started to continue the conversation, asking about the Guardians or how she was dealing with the serpents and the souls that they have die.

Little by little she started to smile again, it's kinda hard to count the years now, but when was the last time is saw her smile?

We still have a long way to go, but I think that… we are getting closer each day…

* * *

Some Time Later…

We were in the tribe that was very close to the Sacred Mountain together.

-You know Kate, it's the first time we come to the tribe together…- I start making a snowball in my hands. – So… let me show you something.

Then I throw the snowball toward her.

-What do you wanna sho…- she stop once the ball hit her.

- Your majesty? Are you alright?- I ask her.

- Jack… You know… Two can play this game!- say Kate and make a big snowball above her and throw it at me.

It start to be a happy moment until… something in the air make her stop.

-Kate?- I ask her once I notice that she wasn't throwing more snowballs at me.

She was shock at first and later… a strong hot wind hit us.

The snow start to melt and we look toward the woods.

-It's been a while Kate.- say a female voice and for some reason it seem familiar to me, but from where?

- Do I know you?- ask Kate already in defense mode so that she would protect me and the town.

- I think you have.- say the familiar voice.

She was wearing a red dress with orange transparent sleeves.

She have a red cape that make her look like Red Riding Hood.

She took it off and show her face which leave us shock.

She's identical to Kate only that her blonde hair is more golden and her eyes are pink.

She's smiling at us but I notice that Kate was froze in shock.

-It's been a long time… dear sister.- say the woman.

- Adela?- ask Kate.

- Adela?- I ask her and then I look at the woman that was in front of us.

- Yes, and it seems that you're very shock now.- say Adela.

- How?- ask Kate.

- How? It's because of you. You let me die.- say Adela very angry.

- What?!- ask Kate very shock.

- That's right. When you throw me… you hit me with your power and that make me have a terrible fever. Mom and the others try to stop it but it was only getting worse.- say Adela.

I notice that Kate was scare of that and that she want to apologize, but I knew that Adela wouldn't let her.

-And I knew from the moment that I die… that you where the one who kill me. If you haven't throw me… I would still be alive!- scream Adela.

- If I haven't throw you… you might as well be death like me!- scream Kate already in rage.

- Either way, the one responsible that I'm here, that I can't find my eternal rest is you.- say Adela very serious than before.

- I wasn't responsible of your death, Adela! You wouldn't listen to me went I told you to get away so I throw you! I never notice that I also hit you with my power!- scream Kate.

She want to cry but she was making herself the strong one.

-Either way… I'm here. And I want revenge.- say Adela.

- Adela! Revenge is not the solution! Let Kate help you have your eternal rest!- I scream to her.

- I don't want her help! The only way to have my eternal rest is if I… I defeat her and finish her once and for all.- say Adela which leave us surprise.

Then Adela attack Kate with fire.

I never knew that Adela have magic powers, but it seems that now that she's a spirit… she has one.

Kate use the power of water to block her attack.

The clash of both powers where making a lot of vapor.

Both of them seem to never let go.

-Don't you dare to interfere, Jack!- scream Kate which leave me to just look at the sisters.

- Adela! Why have I done to you?!- scream Kate.

- You took everything from me! My family, my people… everything! Even dad's love!- scream Adela already in rage which was making her powers more stronger and pushing Kate's power back.

- I never took everything away from you! You were the one that thought I was taking everything away from you!- scream Kate.

And start to push Adela's power back.

-Dad always see you as his perfect daughter! Even if I was with you! He only see you!- scream Adela.

- Dad always see you too! He pay you attention! He was with you more often than with me and I never care!- scream Kate.

- Do you really think that I? You have magic powers that could protect the tribe while I didn't have any! And everyone respect you!- scream Adela.

- If you pay more attention… you might have notice that at first nobody respected me and that they only see you more for chief than me!- scream Kate.

- I'm going to make you pay for everything that you did to me!- scream Adela using more power and I notice that under her was start to burn.

Kate notice that and use her power to be on the floor so the ground wouldn't burn and start to put the whole tribe in danger.

-Adela! Stop! You're going to hurt the people!- scream Kate.

- Do you seriously think that I care for those people?- ask Adela which leave me and Kate surprise. – I don't care if I hurt people… I think I love to hear them scream for help and pray to be rescue went nobody is going to help them.- and with that she use her other hand to try to attack the tribe.

Kate notice that and use her full power and surround them into a wall of water.

Then more vapor start to be around them.

I couldn't see what was going on inside, only that I was afraid that Kate wouldn't resist this amount of vapor and she will collapse.

But then the vapor start to go up and cold wind went inside.

I notice that Kate was using the wind to take the vapor out of them so that Adela would be vulnerable.

Then Kate and Adela use a powerful blast that make them fall back and the wall of water fall above them.

-Kate!- I scream and run toward her.

She was wet, but she seem weak already.

-Are you okay?- I ask her.

- Yes…- she answer me breathless.

The serpents went toward her very fast to check on her and then they face Adela.

She was went and she seem weaker than before.

If she was fire… then that mean that if she touch water… she will eventually die if her fire burns out.

She stuck up and look at us with deathly eyes.

-Don't think that this is over, sis. I will return and I'll make everyone that you care suffer, because of you.- say Adela and then she use a twister of fire so she could vanish.

The only thing that was left of her was that were she was standing… was burn.

-Kate… do you want me to go after her?- I ask her.

- No… just… can you… stay with me for a while?- she ask me and I notice that she want to cry so I only nod.

- Of course. Anything that you want.- I told her and with that she hug me.

I don't know what make Adela be angry with Kate.

I knew that there is something more than just that, but what is it?

Now Adela is Kate's enemy.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**The Nightmare Returns**

**(Jack's POV)**

After we face Adela and that she was a spirit too.

I help Kate to protect the people from her and try to do her work as much as she could possibly do.

Then days became weeks, and weeks became months.

I started to visit her more often, spending the day at the tribes and towns, traveling or just playing.

I can spend the whole day just watching her.

Even the serpents were helping me, the strange things were amazing.

-Hey Kate, it's getting a bit late already.- I told her once we were close to the Sacred Mountain.

- Oh yeah, time flies, you gotta go.- say Kate to me.

- Can I come tomorrow to see you again?- I ask her.

- Jack, you don't have to ask me that, of course you can come.- say Kate with a happy smile on her face.

Then I walk toward her and kiss her cheek before I took a few steps away from her.

-I'll see you tomorrow, good night.- say Kate.

- It's a deal Snowflake, see you tomorrow.- I say while I leave.

**(Author's POV)**

Outside of the Sacred Mountain stuck someone in the shadows.

-Oh Jack Frost…- say Pitch already outside looking at Jack leave. - About time I have been waiting the whole day. But it doesn't matter, you know… after all, I prefer the night. And don't worry. I'll take care of Kate while you are out.

Then he enter to the Sacred Mountain and look for Kate.

-Interesting…- say Pitch and found the serpents and try to attack him sense they feel the evil inside him. – Looks like Kate, have some tricks.- and then he turn the serpents to be frozen by his dark sand.

- Guys? It's everything alright?- ask Kate noticing that some of her serpents weren't returning. – Guys?

- Well hello Kate, long time no see, and well I can say I'm impressed.- say Pitch.

- Pitch… wha… what are you doing here?- ask Kate already afraid.

- I'm just here to watch your beautiful home and to say hi to my favorite spirit… But I'll be honest with you, I'm here for you.- say Pitch.

- Me? What do you want from me?- ask Kate already terrified.

- Nothing, I just want to protect you.- say Pitch.

- Save me from what? From you? You are the only capable of hurting me.- say Kate remembering that he was the one who kill her.

- Ohh are you sure about that Kate?- ask Pitch.

- Yes, I'm sure of that.- say Kate.

- Ah how sweet. And what if I told you the Guardians want to get rid of you.- say Pitch.

- Wh… What?- ask Kate already confuse.

- You remember right? Every travel someone was following you. Even back went you were with your family.- say Pitch.

- Ye… yes… but…- say Kate.

- It's only a matter of time.- say Pitch.

- I… but… Jack is not capable of something like that, and I know the Guardians, stop saying lies.- say Kate.

- Ah yes, Jack Frost. That's why he's so kind to you, to gain your trust.- say Pitch.

- No… he cares about me… that can't be true… I'm su…- say Kate.

- It's easier to get rid of a spirit that way, don't you think? You let your guard down, easier for them, they don't want to a spirit that can control the souls and can become stronger to hurt the children because of that.- say Pitch.

Kate start to fear again.

-You are scare of your own powers, and that's a problem for them. There will always be fear in you sweetheart, since the day you killed your sister. Now ask yourself, what side are you own? If you only bring pain.- say Pitch.

- Whose side am I on?- ask Kate looking behind her sense Pitch disappear from her sight and was behind her. – No… I'll not listen to you again! Leave me alone!- scream Kate and use her snow powers around her.

- I see… if that's what you want…- say Pitch and then Kate feel that power again.

- Adela?- ask Kate.

Adela enter and face her sister.

-And I thought that you learn your lesson, but I guess that I was wrong.- say Adela.

- Adela! Stay away from him!- scream Kate.

- I don't think so, Kate. I think is time to pay.- say Adela and attack Kate.

Kate place a water wall over and push her attack back.

-Amazing! The two sisters facing each other, Fire VS Water!- say Pitch very happy with himself.

- Get out!- scream Kate and the rest of the serpents attack Pitch but were frozen like the others.

- You see… that's what happens to those who are near you. You make them suffer.- say Adela and that make Kate to fall back in fear and before she knew it… Adela's attack reach her.

Kate was going to be burn until she scream in pain and let a tear drop to the floor.

The Sacred Mountain start to emit a strong energy that make Pitch and Adela to feel weak.

-What's going on?- ask Adela.

- This is a sacred place. And evil powers like yourselves can come here. If you're a Guardian… protecting something you'll also start to become weak.- say Kate.

- I see… then you don't leave me with no other option.- say Pitch and attack Kate with some black sand that was behind her and reach her.

Kate fall to the ground and seem to feel something odd.

-Wh… what did you do to me?!- scream Kate.

- You'll soon find out.- say Pitch and with that both of them were gone leaving Kate on the ground.

She run toward her serpents and free them from their frozen state.

She was scare and afraid.

-What am I going to do now?- ask Kate hugging one of the serpents while she cry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Dark Kate**

**(Kate's POV)**

Next Day…

I was doing my work as always but I couldn't get my mind out of what happen yesterday.

The sun was about to rise and then I feel it.

Pain, I was suffering in my own pain while my friends were watching without capable of doing nothing.

I scream while I hold my head, the voice of Pitch was inside of my head.

-_Don't resist it_.- say Pitch.

- NO!- I scream.

- _Then this will be more painful for you._- say Pitch and the pain became worse.

- Jack! Help me! JACK!- I scream his name for dear life.

**(Jack's POV)**

-_JACK!_- I hear Kate's voice of pain.

I feel pain in my heart as if she was showing me her pain.

-Jack!- scream everyone went they see me fall to the ground.

- Are you alright?- ask Tooth.

- Kate…- I say to them.

- What?- ask Bunny.

- Kate… she's in trouble.- I say alarm and then together we decide to go to the Sacred Mountain.

We went to North's sleight to be there in no time.

Kate… hold on just a little longer.

I'm coming for you.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was so much in pain that then I couldn't keep it up with it.

It took control of me and then the pain was gone, but my control over my body… was gone.

I stuck up and look at the sky.

-_Go outside._- say Pitch.

- _**Yes.**_- I answer and start to move without stopping.

I don't know why I was doing this, all I knew is that I didn't have control over myself and that I was following Pitch's voice.

What have he done to me?

**(Jack's POV)**

I was sure that she was in danger so I want to be with her before something happen.

-Jack, breath. Will make it.- say Tooth.

- Jack, just hold on.- say Bunny.

I knew that they were trying to calm me down but the very thought of Kate been hurt was very fresh in my mind so I was a little afraid of what could happen to her.

By the time we manage to get to the Sacred Mountain… I didn't feel weak at all.

That was stranger.

-This is odd.- I say.

- Why?- ask North.

- The last time I visit this place… I was feeling very weak.- I told them.

We went inside and see that everything was quiet and that nobody was there.

-Kate?- I ask her.

- Kate.- call everyone.

- It seems she isn't here.- say Bunny.

- I don't think she was alone at all.- I say to them once I notice something on the ground close to the entrance.

- What makes you think that?- ask Bunny.

- Because this burn mark on the ground can only make it one person that I know of.- I say to them and then they walk toward me to see the burn on the ground.

- Who could do this?- ask Tooth very shock.

- Someone that can control the fire.- say North.

- Yes, but who?- ask Bunny.

Sandy make a question mark above his head.

-I know who it was.- I answer.

- Who, Jack?- ask North.

- Adela. Kate's half-sister.- I answer and with that they were shock.

- Adela?- ask Tooth.

- Why would she do that? Wasn't she alive?- ask Bunny.

- She die after Kate's death. We encounter her a few days ago, but she seems to blame Kate of her death.- I say to them.

- If that's the case then that must mean that…- say North.

- Yes, Adela has Kate.- I answer.

- But… where?- ask Bunny.

With that we start our search around the place.

* * *

Some Time Later…

The most shocking thing was that we couldn't find her and the worse thing was… we found the serpents frozen on the ground and were on the deep forest on the other side of the mountain.

-What happen to them?- ask Bunny.

- They were frozen.- I say.

- Do you think…- ask Tooth.

- This can't be.- I say and I unfroze them and with that they start to move. – What happen?

For some reason they went toward Sandy and Sandy start to let go some of his sand to the sky so the serpents could create a picture with their minds.

Images of Kate falling to the ground crying and then she stuck up and left.

They follow her and at this point she turn around and attack them.

They fall to the ground, but the most shocking part was that two other people came to the vision.

One that look identical to Kate and the other was…

-Pitch?!- we ask at the same time and the serpents only nod.

- He's behind all this.- I say to them.

- And you're right about that.- say Adela.

She came behind some of the trees and walk to see us.

-Adela.- I say her name.

- Happy to see me?- she ask me.

- Where is Kate?- I ask her very angry.

- You mean my sister? Don't worry, she's fine. Or should I say… better than fine.- she say with a devil smirk on her face.

- What do you mean?- I ask her.

- You will find out very soon, Frost.- say Pitch who came from behind her.

- Pitch Black!- scream North and everyone got to their defense mode.

- Oh don't start with that right now. You should be happy that I'm not the one who's going to fight you.- say Pitch and hold Adela's shoulders. – Kate.- call Pitch and my blood run cold.

Another figure start to walk toward us and it show to be her.

Kate was looking at us with no emotion on her face.

And her eyes… were fully cover with blue as if her pupils weren't there at all.

-Kate?- I call her, but she didn't respond.

- Pitch, what you have done to her?- ask North.

- I just show her the path of darkness that's all.- say Pitch.

- You'll pay for this.- I say and I attack him with my power.

But Kate place herself in between and block my attack with hers.

I was shock, she look angry even without the pupils on her eyes.

Pitch only laugh and Adela only smirk even more.

Her left hand was protecting Pitch while her right hand was for blocking my attack.

-Nice job, Kate. Now, I want you to attack Jack until I tell you to stop.- say Pitch to her.

- _**Yes, Pitch.**_- say Kate with a voice that wasn't hers.

It was combine with something dark inside of her.

Then Kate start to attack me.

-Jack!- scream the others.

- Attack Pitch while she attack's me!- I scream to them.

They did so, but then Adela protect Pitch and they were very busy to get near him.

Then for some reason Bunny was able to pass Adela and Kate move herself to reach there before him.

She attack him and then both sisters were in front of Pitch to protect him.

-Attack them!- order Pitch and both of them use their powers.

Adela make a strong ball of fire while Kate make a strong ball of water and together they attack us with their powers.

We dodge it in time but the forest start to burn.

Kate use her water to stop the burn which was very odd.

I notice that very deep inside… Kate was fighting.

I notice that Adela and Pitch were also shock that she stop the burning.

-I see. Your will to protect the nature is stronger than this. Well then… I'll make you pay for that.- say Pitch and then Kate fall to the ground screaming while she holds her head.

- Pitch! Leave her alone!- I scream to him.

- I don't think so, Frost. Besides why would I do that? If it was her who give herself to me.- say Pitch which leave me froze.

- What?- I ask him.

- Like you heard him, Frost. My sister give herself to Pitch so he would let me free, but it seems that she didn't care if I was on Pitch's side for my own will.- say Adela.

- Your lying!- I scream to them.

- If that's the case… then why is she in that state?- ask Adela.

- You're controlling her!- I scream to them.

- Do you really think that she wouldn't do anything to help her sister, Frost?- ask Pitch and for once… I start to doubt.

- Don't listen to him, Jack!- scream North.

- You all know that! So don't hid it!- scream Pitch.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was seeing everything.

And looking at Jack… he was starting to believe them.

I want to scream that it was a lie from them but I couldn't.

Then I want to cry… I want that everything would stop.

I didn't want to feel fear and loneliness again, but it seem that I was wrong.

After this… nothing will be the same.

So…

-NO!- I scream and with that I set myself free.

I fall to the ground breathless sense I use a lot of energy.

I look at Jack who look at me with pity.

Then I look at Adela and Pitch.

-So… you set yourself free already?- ask Pitch I only look at him with anger.

- How pathetic, sis. You can even stand up.- say my sister.

I notice that Pitch was about to hit me but I use my powers and the wind respond making Pitch to move back and couldn't see a thing.

I use the wind so it could help me stand up and I face them with rage.

The sky turn dark and clouds block the light of the sun.

The rain start and I use the sadness of everyone to help me gain power and attack them.

Adela was becoming weak already and I use the water against her and Pitch.

I knew that with Pitch I wouldn't win with just wind and water, so… I combine my powers to make ice and attack him.

He was send back until he was very weak already.

I use my most powerful attack against him, and I notice that Adela will jump so I divide the attack into two so it will hit her too.

I close my eyes and let a teardrop fall to the ground and attack them.

The attack hit Pitch until he was gone and Adela… I don't know if the attack hit her.

I fall to my knees while the clouds start to leave and the light of the sun appear once again.

I start to look at my reflection and I could feel that the Sacred Mountain obtain more power because I knew that Jack and the others will feel weak already.

-Jack…- I say to him.

I notice that all of them were getting the effects of the Sacred Mountain.

-Santa please…- say Jack looking at him and showing his back to me.

I stuck up.

-I'm sorry Jack, but you know the rules, a Guardian can't be near a sacred spirit, for too long. We have to leave, this place will make us weak and eventually kill us, we can't do much now.- say North.

- Kate… you have to leave.- say Jack.

- Jack?- I ask him but I knew that he wouldn't look at me so it was true.

I couldn't bear to stay there so I leave running with the serpents behind me.

I cry all the way toward the mountain which was my only refuge right now.

Why did you do this to me, Jack?

Why?!

**(Jack's POV)**

I notice that she leave crying and I feel worse now.

-I'm going after her Santa, I can't leave her like that not after what just happened.- I say to him.

- You can't do anything Jack Frost! What is done can't be undone. If you want her to suffer more, then go ahead and follow her I'll not stop you.- say North.

I think of it and then I make a decision and follow Kate.

I try to get closer to the mountain even if it was hurting me get near there.

I eventually found her before she could get any more closer.

-Kate! Kate! Kate! Wait!- I scream until I was in front of her but she only run away from me and I try to catch her. – Kate! I'm sorry, please!

- Don't get near me!- she scream while she stop so I stop too.

- Kate, please…- I try to apologize.

- Don't apologize because I already understock what you mean back there.- she answer me with so much force that make her look angry.

- Kate, I'm sorry… I…- I try but she stop me.

- Just leave me alone.- she say while she keep walking.

- Kate.- I try to stop her again.

- Leave Me Alone JACK!- scream Kate and attack me with her ice powers.

Her attack froze only pointing at me so I look at her.

Was she really going to attack me?

**(Kate's POV)**

I look the shock on his face which make me be worse… I was a monster now.

I was afraid now.

So I look away and run away toward the Sacred Mountain.

Only there… I would be safe from him, from my sister and from Pitch.

-Nothing will be the same, Jack. Keep that on your mind already.- I say to the wind while I cry.

**(Jack's POV)**

I watch her crying again which make my heart hurt even more than before.

-I just want to see your face without the fear in your eyes, and no matter how long it takes, I'm gonna fight for that…- I say to the wind hoping that she could hear me.

Kate… just hold on a little longer.

I don't want to lose you again.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Bad and Good News**

**(Kate's POV)**

Next Day… At night…

Everything was perfect until yesterday that Pitch and my sister force me to attack the Guardians.

Now I was alone and only the serpents I have as company, but… I notice that they start to get less and less.

Sooner or later… they'll leave me and I'll be completely alone.

I was sure that everything will be alright. And I make the serpents to go and find the souls of the humans that need their eternal rest.

I look at the sky and feel a dark energy coming toward me.

I turn around and wait until I didn't see nothing.

I want to look back at the bright sky and then I jump in the air to see that it was Pitch.

-Pitch…- I say breathless.

- So… how is your time here? Alone? Sad? Scare?- ask Pitch.

- None of your business.- I say and try to make the effect of the Sacred Mountain to reach him but it seem that it wasn't working.

- Is that so… then you don't mind that I ask you more questions?- he ask me.

- What do you want? Haven't you had enough with my suffering and making everyone hate?- I ask him already sad.

- Oh, poor thing. Actually… you're the reason why I'm here.- say Pitch.

- What?- I ask him.

- I want to protect you and now that they know that you're a sacred spirit… they'll want to get rid of you even more.- say Pitch.

- I don't believe you.- I say to him.

- Is that so… then it's going to take more than to make you see the true.- say Pitch.

- What do you mean?- I ask him.

- Your sister doesn't even know that it was because of me that she's a spirit and why she can't have her eternal rest.- say Pitch.

- What?- I ask him unbelievable.

- That's right, I lie to her. I make her believe that you were the reason while she was dying. I make her feel pain, fear and sadness so she will face you and turn you into this position.- say Pitch.

- How could you do that to her?- I ask him.

- To get to you.- say Pitch.

- Leave.- I told him already angry.

- I don't think so sweetheart.- say Pitch.

- Why not?- I ask him.

- Don't you want to see that Jack is going to turn you down in just this moment?- ask Pitch.

- Leave me alone!- I scream to him while I attack him.

- I see… So you want to play a little. Very well…- say Pitch and start to attack me.

I use my ice powers to block his dark sand.

-Nice defense, sacred spirit…- say Pitch while I only glare at him.

**(Author's POV)**

Everyone was on the globe waiting for Jack to arrive.

-Hey guys, I'm back.- say Jack a little too cheerful for himself.

Everyone knew that he was going to see Kate either way or another and convince her that she should give him another chance.

-What are you all doing here?- ask Jack.

- Just in time, look.- say Bunny.

- Moon is gonna choose a new Guardian!- say Tooth very excited.

- This is real, we are really getting a new Guardian.- say North looking down to where the crystal is.

- Who's going to be the newbie?- ask Bunny.

- I have no one in mind.- say Jack.

- Maybe he will finally choose Perez Mouse!- say Tooth.

- I don't think he's gonna choose the mouse…- say Jack.

- I hope so, that mouse is really annoying!- say Bunny very irritate.

- Let's just wait, c'mon Moon, who is your new Guardian?- ask North.

Then Baby Tooth came in front of Jack and join him.

-Ah… here it comes.- say North and the light of the Moon hit the crystal and the crystal rise up.

- I lose this moment.- say Tooth.

- Show us, Moon.- say North.

- Please not another Pooka… and the mouse… no wait, I prefer another Pooka.- say Bunny.

But the Moon seem to take it's time again.

-Why he is taking so long?!- ask Bunny already frustrate.

- Every time it's the same Moon, stop playing with us.- say North.

Sandy seem to ready be amaze to see who it was going to be the new Guardian.

Then the crystal start to make a figure.

-Finally the new Guardian is…- say North and what it was showing leave him frozen in surprise. – Well like always Moon… you surprise me.

The crystal show the image of Kate.

-Oh… no… I'm fine with the mouse, I don't want to handle another winter spirit.- say Bunny.

- This is amazing, finally another girl! Isn't that great!- say Tooth.

- OMG… Moon! It's… it's Kate! Kate is the new Guardian!- scream Jack very shock and excited at the same time.

- Now, now calm down Jack. You know since I don't want to scare your girlfriend with my portals, can you go and tell her to come here?- ask North.

Then North start to think of… (I win the bet).

- Of course Santa!- say Jack very excited. - I'll go and tell her now!

- Woah Frost, I know you're happy and everything but look at the time. Let her get some rest. It's not like she's gonna disappear or something…- say Bunny.

- For the first time I think you are right Bunny. I'll let her rest, tomorrow we can tell her the good news.- say Jack.

If only they knew that what is going on with her in just those moments.

**(Kate's POV)**

I was attacking him with all my force that I have but the time was running out.

-So the sacred spirit knows… how to fight!- scream Pitch.

- Of course! Didn't you notice when you make me attack the Guardians?!- I scream to him already annoyed.

- Ah… are you tired already?- ask Pitch and he was right.

I was feeling very weak already.

I haven't recover for all that energy that I took to get free from his control.

-Good, because I'm also tired of this game already.- he attack the sealing which was strange. – Next time watch where you stand, your majesty.- say Pitch and I look up.

A rock was about to fall above me.

-What?- I ask and I jump away from my position.

But I hit myself on the ground while I was away from the damage.

-Let's have some fun.- say Pitch and then everything turn dark and gray.

- Where am I?- I ask.

- Welcome to your worst nightmare.- say Pitch giving me a reverence.

- Why…? How did you…? Stop with your games Pitch!- I scream already frustrate.

- Oh how sweet. Are you scare Kate? You know… I have full control here… I can do anything. Are you ready sweetheart?- ask Pitch.

- No… please I didn't do anything to you, leave me alone… Stay away!- I scream already terrify.

- Don't worry… I don't need to be near you sweetie… I'm already on your mind.- say Pitch and then I start to feel a look of scare and I feel pain while I scream in fear. – Enjoy your nightmares… sacred spirit.

**(Pitch's POV)**

-That girl… even with all her fear, she's able to make me weak. I'll just keep her on the dungeon for now…- I say while I notice that Nightmares were here. – Nightmares, let's take our sacred spirit to her new home… Oh I wonder, how will you react Jack Frost… when you find out your sacred spirit is gone.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Gone**

**(Jack's POV)**

Next Day…

The sun war rising up in the sky.

-Morning Jack! You ready for today?- ask North very happy.

- Of course I am North.- I answer.

- Well here is the plan, just tell her we want to say hi.- say North.

- When you two arrive we will have everything ready!- say Tooth very happy.

- Thank you all! I'm sure Kate will love this. Well I'll see you all in a bit.- I say while I leave.

**(Author's POV)**

-What are we waiting? Let's start with the preparations!- say North.

And with that they make everything be good for Kate.

**(Jack's POV)**

I was flying in the tribe heading toward the Sacred Mountain.

-I can't wait to see Kate's expression! C'mon wind, faster!- I scream and I was finally in the mountain. – Finally here! Kate!

But nobody answer me.

-Kate you're here? Serpents? How weird, I don't hear anything… Maybe they went to the tribes nearby… or to the towns… I'll look for them.- I say.

Some Time Later…

I couldn't find Kate or the serpents.

-Kate! Serpents!... This is weird. Where are you? I guess that I'll go back and tell them.- I say and get to the North Pole.

* * *

- Jack! So fast, where is she?- ask North.

- I can't find her North.- I say to him.

- Oh well of course, remember she is a spirit, remember all kind of spirits travels from time to time.- say North.

- But she…- I say.

- Cheer up Jack, she's probably in a town near her mountain.- say North.

- I searched all over, even the cities.- I say to him.

- Hey calm down, tell me Jack, what do you feel?- ask North.

- I just have a bad feeling North, she told me yesterday to co…- I say.

- Of please Frost, maybe she's enjoying her time with another spirit.- say Bunny.

- Shut up already Easter, it's not funny!- I scream already in rage about that.

- Jack maybe North and Bunny are right, she's a spirit, after all.- say Tooth.

- I'll go back to her mountain and wait there.- I say while I leave.

**(Author's POV)**

Everyone was silent and what they didn't know is that this time… everything is going to turn into something worse.

-Guys, I think Jack is right… there's something wrong here. I can feel it now, in my belly.- say North.

**(Jack's POV)**

I return to Kate's mountain and didn't see any of them.

-Kate! You back already?- I call but nobody answer me.

Why is she not back?

Maybe there's a clue in the castle…

-Nothing upstairs… damn… now downstairs…- I walk down until I found… - Serpents! What kind of… it's black sand? I hope this works.- and I use my ice to free the serpents that seem to be frozen by the black sand. – Hey buddies, are you okay?

They move as if trying to check that they were alright.

Then they start to make shapes until they seem to represent as Kate and the other…

-Pitch Black? Come with me, guys, we have to go.- I say to them.

They seem to respond.

-We're going to see the guardians.- I say to them.

* * *

Back at the North Pole…

-Jack! You're back, you found Kate?- ask North.

The serpents seem amaze to see them.

-What the… since went do you control the serpents?- ask Bunny.

That only make the serpents to look at him with big eyes.

-This is weird… wtf Frost? They're making me be scare.- say Bunny.

- I don't care, Bunny. They're Kate's friends. Stop playing around, we have a big problem.- I say.

- Pitch Black.- say North.

- How did you know?- I ask him.

- After you left, I start to feel something wrong…- say North.

- We have to find her.- I say.

- I know Jack, but it's gonna be nearly impossible, Kate is not an official Guardian, remember the ceremony.- say North.

- I know where to find Pitch…- I say.

- Then what are we waiting, let's go after him.- say Tooth.

- No, I have to confront him… alone.- I say.

- Are you crazy Frost, he's gonna beat you up with that fire woman that he has.- say Bunny.

- No, he's having troubles recovering, I can sense it, maybe that's the reason why he took Kate away.- say North.

- I need to do this, please understand.- I beg them.

- Just be careful Jack, we don't know what Pitch is planning.- say North.

- I'll be fine, can you guys take care of the serpents while I'm out?- I ask them.

- Don't worry, they're safe here with us.- say Tooth.

- Good luck, Jack.- say North.

The serpents went toward me and hug me.

-Don't worry. I'll bring her back. I promise.- I say to them and I leave.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**My Worse Nightmare**

**(Jack's POV)**

I went to the forest where I knew the entrance of Pitch's domains.

I've searched in places.

I've waited for years.

After all that we have been through.

I'll not let the darkness.

Take you away from me.

Then I found the bed that was to Pitch's lair.

-I'm coming. Kate…- I say while I enter.

- Ah, I have been expecting you, Jack Frost.- say Pitch.

- Where is she, Pitch?- I ask him.

- Oh well… hello to you too.- say Pitch.

- Stop playing Pitch, where is Kate?!- I scream to him.

- Kate… Kate… Oh yes, I remember. That little girl… well she's now a young woman now…- say Pitch.

- Don't talk about her like that.- I warn him.

I was so angry by the way his tone was.

- Why? Jealous Frost? I had a really good time dealing with the sacred spirit.- say Pitch.

- What… did you do to her…?- I ask him.

I start to panic already.

- I haven't done anything to the sacred spirit yet, calm down… And since you are so interested… let's make a deal Frost. I'll not hurt your beloved Kate. In exchange of a… truce.- say Pitch.

- That's all you want?- I ask him once he was a shadow on the walls.

- Yes you know, it's a really pain. Trying to get my powers back and dealing with all the Guardians.- say Pitch.

- I accept your deal Pitch.- I say.

- Now tell me, where is Kate?- I ask him.

- Oh, I'm not stupid Frost. I know what Moon wants from the girl.- say Pitch.

This wasn't good.

- How do you know?- I ask him.

I was already afraid of what he was going to do to her.

- Shadows… nightmares… we can hear… we can see… I know… but that's not the point. The sacred spirit will stay here until I recover my powers.- say Pitch.

- I will not do what you want Pitch!- I scream at him and ready to attack him.

- Ah, so you don't care what happens to the sacred spirit?- ask Pitch.

- You…- I say.

I was angry at him already.

- It's fine, you don't have to accept. I can have a little fun with Kate that way… let me show you…- say Pitch.

- No… NOOO STOP IT!- I scream as many images of him and Kate.

He was torturing her and making her scream.

- Why are you doing this?- I ask him.

- It's for my own safety Frost, now let me ask you again… do we have a deal?- ask Pitch.

- How do I know you are not gonna hurt her?- I ask him.

- I'm not stupid Frost, I'm not gonna defy the Moon.- say Pitch.

- Show me… that she is okay…- I say to him.

- So annoying, but here you can take a look. She is fine, don't worry Frost…- say Pitch while he show me in the globe an image of Kate sleeping. – Well… working with you was such a pleasure… and don't mind searching, she's not here.

And with that he was gone.

-PITCH! No… no… no… Damn it! Kate! KATEEEE!- I scream her name while I punch the wall. - Not again…- I imagine her went she was a human. - Please…- to the sacred spirit that she is now.

**(Kate's POV)**

-Wake up sacred spirit…- say a voice that I knew so well and it terrify me.

I start to open my eyes and notice that I was on a bed.

-I have really good news, I'm sure you wanna hear.- say Pitch.

- Where am I?- I ask sitting up.

- I hope you enjoy the place, you are gonna stay here for a while.- say Pitch.

Then I look at him already scare.

-Oh don't be scare.- say Pitch.

- No, no this can't…- I say while I stand up and try to walk away until I feel something on my hands that were pulling me back. – What!

-Ah, going somewhere sweetie?- ask Pitch.

- What is this? I can't use my powers…- I say looking at the chains on my hands. – Let me go Pitch! I'm not gonna help you in any way.

- Oh but I don't need your help. Just having you here is enough to regain my powers.- say Pitch.

- Jack will come and rescue me, it's just a matter of time…- I say to him.

- Oh really? Jack Frost is gonna rescue you? Ha! In exchange of the Guardians safety, you are going to stay here!- say Pitch.

- What are you talking about?- I ask him.

- Jack Frost gave away your freedom just for the sake of the Guardians… See? I told you, they just wanted to get rid of you…- say Pitch.

I was confuse, I don't know what to think now.

-Don't worry, you will embrace the darkness… even if you don't want to. That's the best part, darkness corrupt the heart slowly… I'll not harm you Kate, I'm just telling you the truth about the Guardians.- say Pitch.

Jack… did he really… No… no… no…

Then I start to cry.

-Jack is not capable of doing that…- I say while I cry.

- Don't cry, you are safe here now. I'll leave you alone for now, but be ready for dinner your majesty.- say Pitch while he vanish.

I thought we had something special…

Jack…

And if I told you that I loved you…

Would it be different?


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

**(Author's POV)**

Everyone was silent…

North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandy were all looking at the fire.

They will have to wait for now.

They can't do anything.

Time is their only hope now.

-How is he Bunny?- ask Tooth looking at him.

- I have never seen Jack… like that.- say Bunny.

And he was right…

Jack was so devastate right now that nobody could make him feel better.

**(Jack's POV)**

I had a dream last night…

You were there…

I tried to hide you, but he came to take you away.

I tried to wake myself up to stop the pain…

I never did…

I'll fight until you are by my side.


End file.
